


На следующий день

by MasterIota



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Implied Suicide Attempt, Swearing, drinking mention, past drug abuse mention
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: На следующий день после худшего дня в жизни Роя.





	На следующий день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Day After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573568) by [LesbianArsenal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianArsenal/pseuds/LesbianArsenal). 



Что-то пищало. Что-то пищало, и голова адски болела. Рой попытался открыть глаза, чувствуя, что один из них заплыл. Резко вспомнилась прошлая ночь: он вспомнил, как дохромал до убежища, как обнаружил, что Джейсон уже забрал свои вещи, как плакал, как разнес на кусочки свою мастерскую, и затем — почему болит его голова. Рой застонал, вспоминая о бутылке рома, на которую ушли последние наличные. Затем он вспомнил о второй бутылке и потянулся рукой к лицу, но провода и трубки капельницы остановили его.

— О, все-таки живой, — Рой приоткрыл здоровый глаз и попытался осмотреться в поисках обладателя незнакомого голоса. — Здорово ты сорвался.

— Откуда ты знаешь... — прохрипел Рой. Во рту было сухо, и он задумался о том, как долго пробыл без сознания.

— Нашла у тебя жетон, вместе с кошельком и реально измятой фотографией двух самых горячих людей в моей жизни, — Рой попытался повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на этого человека. Девочку, судя по голосу. Лет шестнадцати? — Ну, ты Райан Тодд, Трой Бэкер или Рой Харпер? — Рой слышал, как девочка тасует банковские карты и удостоверения личности. — Надеюсь, что Рой Харпер, я использовала эту карточку для покупки кофе.

— Кто ты? — Рой старался сделать свой голос менее патетичным, даже зная, что это практически невозможно. Он же сама патетичность, в конце концов.

— Твоя сестра, пока мы в больнице.

Рой, наконец, мельком увидел свою гостью. Он угадал, ей было около шестнадцати. Длинные светлые волосы, ярко-красная губная помада, старая футболка с эмблемой музыкальной группы под спортивной кофтой, которая была размера на два больше, чем нужно.

— Можешь звать меня Миа.

— Миа, — Рой кивнул, — Ты принесла меня сюда?

— Ага. Доперла твою задницу до приемной, представилась твоей сестрой. Ты, к слову, намного тяжелее, чем кажешься.

— Приму за комплимент.

— Не стоит.

Рой закашлялся от смеха, голова заболела сильнее и на секунду Рой запаниковал — чуть приподнялся, пытаясь рассмотреть, к чему подключен. ,

— Просто капельница, — Рой вновь повернулся к ней. — Я попросила обойтись без болеутоляющих. Видела же твой жетон. Подумала, что для одной ночи ты, пожалуй, достаточно проебался.

— Почему...

Рой не мог сформулировать вопрос, который хотел задать. Может быть, то просто было слишком — почему случайная девчонка помогает ему? почему его жизнь для кого-то важна? почему для него что-то делают?

Миа пожала плечами и сделала глоток кофе.

— Пытаюсь перевернуть страницу, можно сказать. Не великий подвиг, но шаг за шагом...

— Возможно, не стоило начинать с обыска чужих карманов и покупки кофе на чужие деньги?

Рой чувствовал, как возвращается связность мыслей. Он облизнул губы, пытаясь смочить их. Это не помогло, но Миа поднесла розовую чашку с соломинкой к его лицу, и он отвел взгляд, послушно высасывая жидкость.

— Послушай, я тебя узнала.

Рой вновь бросил на нее взгляд: она стояла возле кровати, по-прежнему держа в руках чашку, и в этот момент казалась даже младше.

— Из стрима.

Рой невольно подумал о событиях последних дней, и голова от этого заболела, кажется, еще сильнее. Миа бросила взгляд на дверь, снова посмотрела на него и прошептала:

— Так много людей проголосовало за твою смерть, просто пиздец.

Рой зажмурился, стараясь выбросить из головы воспоминания. Это не помогало. Картины вспыхивали перед глазами: люди, которых он считал убитыми, — он думал, что убил их; девочка, которую он считал достойной доверия. Удары и пинки. Джейсон, стоящий перед ним. Рой снова открыл здоровый глаз. В глубине души он надеялся, что проблемы со зрением не станут постоянными. Или пусть становятся — не то чтобы кого-то волновало, останется ли он героем. Мог ли он вообще считать себя таковым?

Он снова посмотрел на Миа — теперь она сидела, подтянув колени к груди.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? Почему не ушла?

Рой попытался не вздрогнуть от того, как надломился на последнем слове голос. Рано или поздно все оставляли его. Олли в нем никогда не нуждался, Кори улетела, даже Джейсон больше не хотел иметь с ним дела.

— Я не знаю, — Миа потупила глаза, но голос звучал честно. — Может, подумала, что мы с тобой можем друг другу помочь.

На какой-то момент Рой задумался о ее словах — они напомнили о Кори и Джейсоне. О том, как в худшие дни они объединились и впервые за долгое время получили что-то стоящее — едва ли не совсем впервые, если говорить о нем. О том, как все пошло прахом.

Он снова посмотрел на Миа.

— Ты не из Готэма.

— Как будто ты в курсе.

— Судя по запаху, ты пьешь фирменный кофе с французской ванилью и сливками. Такой здесь в основном заказывают приезжие. Если тебе сколько, шестнадцать? Ты бы скорее возненавидела запах французской ванили после газовой атаки трехлетней давности. Думаю, бариста, выполнявший заказ, был не в восторге.

— Или это совпадение, — сказала Миа, распрямляя плечи.

— Ладно. Еще ты носишь спортивную кофту, а в Готэме сезон дождей.

— Это аргумент?

— В это время года местные обычно носят что-то водостойкое или берут с собой зонт. А еще твоя футболка. Я знаю эту группу, они не выезжают из Стар.

— Могу быть просто бездомной. Получила футболку из пожертвований.

— Ты действительно бездомная, но футболка хорошо сидит, я даже при таком свете вижу. Каждый отдельный факт может быть случайным, но не все три. Ты точно из Стар.

Миа посмотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Научи меня так делать.

— Я не учитель. И даже не герой.

Слова Джейсона эхом отдались в его голове: «Ты останешься героем, которым я тебя знаю». Подключенный к больничным приборам после очередного запоя — сидя здесь, Рой не чувствовал себя героем. Черт, он в жизни не сможет посмотреть Уэйлону в глаза.

— Слушай, я не собираюсь торчать тут, бесконечно тебя подбадривать и все в таком духе.

— Я и не прошу.

Рой посмотрел в потолок. Больничное освещение было милосердно тусклым. Он вздохнул. Что-то в этой девчонке было — ей хотелось доверять. Как будто он не допустил достаточно таких ошибок.

— Зачем ты в Готэме?

— Долгая история.

Рой как смог обвел палату рукой, сказал:

— У меня есть время, — и увидел, как Миа, вздохнув, свесила ноги через подлокотник кресла и отхлебнула кофе.

— Сойдемся на том, что у меня тоже есть свои демоны.

Рой фыркнул.

Раздался мягкий стук в дверь. Заглянувшая медсестра сосредоточенно проверила показатели, сказала, что его, вероятно, скоро выпишут, и выскользнула из палаты.

— Чего ты им сказала? — спросил Рой.

— Что ты с кем-то поссорился в баре, а потом пришел домой и поссорился со своей печенью.

Рой сдержал смешок. Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, и Рой размышлял о том, какого черта он должен делать со своей — внезапно, все еще продолжающейся, — жизнью.

— Ты собираешься остаться в Готэме? — спросила Миа.

— Слишком много воспоминаний.

— Так что, вы с Красным Колпаком расстались?

— Да нет... не было ничего такого.

— Как скажешь, — Миа сделала глоток кофе и подняла бровь. Рой попытался закатить глаза. — Куда направишься? Ну, сестра сказала, что сегодня тебя могут отпустить домой.

Рой выдохнул с тихим смешком. Что вообще такое — дом?

Он посмотрел на Миа и подумал, что, наверное, может довериться еще одному человеку. Может увидеть в ней что-то хорошее — Джейсон сказал, что он видит хорошее во всех.

Наверно, он может позволить себе еще одну безумную авантюру.

— Как насчет путешествия?


End file.
